


赫海 PEAC

by leesuki1114



Category: Eunhae - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 13:34:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18757465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leesuki1114/pseuds/leesuki1114





	赫海 PEAC

赫海  Parental Advisory Explieit Content

 

 

 

ABO 双A！大写加粗的双A！

海风与花的李赫宰x 阳光与茶的李东海

伪师生 但是年龄差确实存在注意避雷

 

 

 

 

理想的恋人是什么样子的？对于大部分Alpha来说大概都是同一种取向，无非是有着好闻信息素的Omega。

 

刚刚十七岁还未分化的李东海从来不会参与进同学这样的讨论之中，他不是很喜欢Omega也不喜欢Alpha同样的对Beta也没什么兴趣。

 

性别无关紧要，他只是很喜欢某一个人而已。

 

“他是Alpha啊……”李东海拄着下巴手指转着一只铅笔，他出神地想着，直到上课铃打响，笔跳脱出指尖掉在地上。

 

赶紧弯腰捡起来，一个想法不合时宜地冒出来。

 

——我会是Omega吗？其实成为Beta也不错。

 

老师讲课的声音变得细碎模糊，李东海皱着眉抹了把脸只感觉自己的大脑有着周转不过来。

 

他很困，意识像是被谁直接抽离出大脑，留下斑驳色块填充了所有思绪。

 

东海伸手戳了戳前桌的后背：“我睡一会儿，帮我看着点老师。”

 

他该是个好孩子的，只是身体深处涌上来的疲倦实在让人难以招架，身体似乎有哪个部分出了点差错。

 

 

休息日阳光正好，父亲安排的家庭教师如约而来。

 

“小东海精神不太好？”

 

趴在桌面上的李东海动弹了一下，只是把贴在桌板的脸挪进了胳膊里，哼唧两声就是不愿意抬头去看人。

 

“头晕，想睡觉。”东海能感觉到男人的手落在自己脑袋上揉了两把，没有用力，他的头发也还没进化到可以感知到对方掌心温度的程度。“李赫宰别揉我头发，发型乱了！”

 

李赫宰把手里的书放下，拉了把自己坐在李东海的身边：“打起点而精神，不然我会怀疑你不欢迎我来当你家教？”

 

“不过东海你的成绩挺好的，其实不用补课高考也可以考得很好。”李赫宰歪头打量着少年发丝间隐约可见的耳尖，“如果真的因为精神压力太大了的话，我和令尊说一下补课先暂停吧？”

 

天知道他是有多认真地提出了建议，结果本来跟个枯草耷拉着的李东海猛地坐直了身体，大眼睛直溜溜瞪过来：“才不要！”

 

少年鼻头被压得红红的，看起来倒是十分委屈。

 

“我成绩很差的，需要补习的！”在李赫宰含着笑的眼神里李东海瞥开视线，他觉得自己耳尖有点烫，“真的！”

 

身为李东海的家庭教师，这个少年的成绩是什么样李赫宰哪里能不清楚，他只是笑眯眯地点头说了声自己会努力教功课的。

 

——在他眼里没分化的都是小孩子吗？

 

每次看到李赫宰望着自己的眼神，李东海都只有这一种感觉。

 

——如果是刚开始认识的话就算了，因为那会儿他们还不熟识，因为年龄差确实存在。

 

少年不喜欢这样，他总会因为一些小事而感到难过。

 

他嘟起嘴，像是撒娇似的声音柔软又委屈：“我不是小孩啊李赫宰。”

 

只是二十五岁的你遇见了十七岁的我，那么你的目光确实没什么不好的地方。但是我明明已经对你告白过了，为什么还这么生疏呢？

 

“嗯嗯，是还没分化未成年小孩没错。”

 

李东海气急，张嘴就想说些什么，但是声音到了嘴边就组不成句子。

 

“李赫宰，那你到底喜欢什么类型Omega还是Beta倒是给我说清楚啊！”性别哪里是说着想成为哪个就能成为的？李东海只不过是想知道一个答案。

 

距离上次因为冲动对李赫宰说了喜欢已经过去两个月了，无论是接受还是拒绝，李东海从来没从李赫宰那里得到一个准确的回答，本来就是急性子的他最近越来越焦躁——来带着真的发脾气的次数也多了。

 

因为父亲聘请的李赫宰当自己老师，拿着工资他肯定也不会先自己离开，所以就好像有了依仗那样甚至开始得意忘形起来。

 

会被讨厌吗？会吧？

 

有谁会喜欢得意忘形不知好歹的小孩，再说了就好像同学们会讨论的那样——Alpha最喜欢的除了Omega还会有其他吗？

 

少年摊开书本抓着笔坐直，他的声音几乎可称得上冷硬：“老师，先上课吧。”

 

“好，先上课。”

 

李赫宰抿起嘴唇收敛起浮在眼角的笑意。

 

在尚未分化出第二性别的少年无法感知到的这片空间内，雏菊的香气被海风席卷着弥散进每一个角落。

 

就好像是宣示了领地的狮子，安静伏在其中用气味标志了猎物的所有权。

 

“小东海认为自己的性别是什么？”

 

状似无意的，李赫宰问了一句。

 

“Beta吧？爸妈都是的话我应该也是。”

 

是啊，Beta……

 

因为是对信息素不敏感的Beta所以才会这么放心的让一名Alpha进入这件房间，在少年的领地里留下信息素的味道。

 

十七岁的少年五官轮廓已经逐渐深刻，是可以用剑眉星目形容的好看，李东海会分化成Alpha在李赫宰眼里几乎算是不用争议的事实，此刻大概也就东海自己还懵懂不知。

 

他的少年还因为没有得到回应的告白而闷闷不乐，却不知他所喜欢的那个人早就已经宣示了主权——李赫宰在等的是少年成年那一刻的到来。

 

不过李东海的第二性别对于李赫宰来说也没什么意义。

 

这样优秀的少年不该有Beta的平庸，也不会变成Omega的柔软无力——只有Alpha大概才能值得上李东海的好。

 

身为Alpha的李赫宰理想的恋人会是什么样的？Omega还是Beta？

 

李赫宰靠在椅背上望着认真写题的李东海的侧影。

 

——我理想的恋人现在还没有成年，但是很大可能会是和我同性别的Alpha，是个看不出来我同样喜欢着他的小傻子。

 

“和性别无关的。”

 

他喃喃自语。

 

“只不过是喜欢你而已。”

 

李东海的喜欢说得太早了，他甚至没有成年就妄言一生最爱的就只有李赫宰一位。在李赫宰眼里，说着这样告白的少年固然可爱，却也过于幼稚。

 

——等他成年了就不会这么想了。

 

这样告诉自己，李赫宰从来没给过东海哪怕一点的回应。

 

他一直在等着李东海成年，成为真正的大人之后再把选择权递给少年。

 

李赫宰现在所能做的不过是在那个有百分之五十可能性失去李东海的未来到来之前，用自己的信息素标示少年的一切。

 

刻意制造出了一个李东海曾满身只有自己气息完全属于过自己的假象以供未来被拒绝的自己怀念。

 

说到底不过是大人卑劣的自私。

 

 

 

 

 

 

——距离李东海生日不过还有四个月，对李赫宰的审判日也即将到来。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“李赫宰，我喜欢你，很喜欢很喜欢！已经是爱的程度了！”

 

那天十六岁的少年仰着头对李赫宰说。

 

“别把我当成小孩子，好不好？”

 

他的目光炽烈，藏了能把李赫宰焚烧尽的热切。

 

李东海说喜欢他说爱他，没有想过遮掩，那般坦荡有着少年的无畏。

 

天知道少年多想能够早点长大，似乎那样他的告白才能够被爱着的人重视。他给出的拥抱和亲吻才不会被对方避开。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“我也爱你。”

 

李赫宰总是在李东海看不到听不见的地方给出回应。

 

少年就好像太阳，像是夜空中最亮的星，耀眼夺目……他似乎生来就该是收人注目让人动心的。

 

人都有趋光性，李赫宰知道自己不会是那个例外，不可避免地他被李东海吸去了目光。

 

因为什么而喜欢东海的呢？

 

因为他的烂漫，因为他的天真，因为他敢于告白的无畏——因为他那么热切全心全意地喜欢着自己，所以自己也无法抑制地回以同样的感情。

 

但也正因为同样有了爱意，反而更不敢给出回应。

 

他还年轻，他还不懂情爱，他甚至没有成年，我应该给让他有时间有余地去做出决定。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

——我喜欢你，我爱着你。

 

——我还在等你长大，我还在等你最后的选择。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

李东海是在高考后一天分化的。

 

考试结束学校也放了假，因为父母还在上班，少年就兴冲冲打了个电话把自己的家庭教师叫过来说要庆祝一下。

 

拎着少年要求的零食到来，李赫宰盘腿坐在卧室的地上笑看着捧着可乐咧嘴笑开的东海：“恭喜毕业。”

 

“嘿嘿嘿，我毕业了！！！”小少年也没想别的，就光顾着傻乐呵。他把空的易拉罐随意扔向墙角的垃圾桶，张开胳膊磕磕绊绊从桌边站起来就冲着李赫宰扑过去想要个拥抱。

 

几乎是瞬间的是。

 

原本呼吸间都只是普通无味的空气，骤然被雏菊与海风的清爽席卷——相伴而来的是从自己身上传出的极其浅淡的茶香。

 

分化来的猝不及防，李赫宰本来应该如同往常一样躲开少年几乎可以说得上没有分寸的亲近，但是在李东海带着一身暖甜的红茶香味凑过来时他就愣住了，然后他们完成了认识以来到现在第一个拥抱。

 

信息素。

 

李东海很快就反应过来了这是什么味道，与Omega会伴随着发情热一同到来的分化不一样，他只不过是身上突然多出一股淡淡香气而已。

 

Beta是没有信息素的。

 

“……我是，Alpha？”李东海并不开心。

 

在对上少年称得上惶然无措的眼神时，李赫宰就猜到了他的心理活动，他想这天终于是来了，他的少年终于长大了。

 

男人没有急着说话也没有推开少年，他闭上眼睛少有得放任自己沉浸在少年的信息素之间——很多Alpha都会对同性的信息素有排斥感，但是少年那身在阳光里泡过的红茶香气实在是罪人。

 

真好。

 

他喃喃念着。

 

李东海不喜欢自己是Alpha，他认为自己应该是Beta，就和父母一眼……他也可以是Omega，这个性别该是和李赫宰相配的。

 

Alpha的话，就好像直接给这份感情宣布了终结。

 

他感觉到委屈，他有些想哭。

 

然后他把脑袋埋在李赫宰的肩膀里，嗅到了花香——李东海闻到了熟悉的味道，萦绕在周围丝丝缕缕渗透进自己房间的，和李赫宰信息素一模一样的味道。

 

东海小心的用鼻尖蹭着李赫宰的发尾，像是撒娇的奶猫，求证的声音细微还有些扬起的得意：“赫宰，你在我的房间里留下了味道。”

 

直接贴在了李赫宰的而边上，李东海的表情都变得丰富，现在是一种完全无法让人不在意的得意忘形的笑容。

 

发现了秘密开始骄傲起来的猫咪干脆腿一跨坐在了李赫宰的身上，手臂紧紧抱着李赫宰的脖子。

 

已经成年的年轻Alpha咧嘴笑着：“赫宰偷偷背着我留下记号了，但是不告诉我。”

 

“真是讨厌！”

 

听见‘讨厌’两个字心口不自觉一条，于此对应的，李赫宰把手放在了李东海的腰上——他没有开始，甚至依旧没有睁开眼睛。

 

又一次没有得到回应，李东海没有了之前无数次的失落，他稍微让开一点上身的距离用手捧住李赫宰的脸颊。

 

真是讨厌的大人。

 

但是还是好喜欢。

 

李东海也闭上眼睛，凑上去然后小心的凑过去亲了亲男人的嘴唇。比起性别之类的问题，在成年后把第一个吻送给李赫宰似乎更为重要。

 

少年的亲吻没有章法，只是含咬着年长者的下唇，舌尖在唇外舔舔就急着往里面钻。东海的手也从扶着脸颊变成梳进李赫宰发丝的姿势，他低头吻得认真……像是泄气了似的，李赫宰张口迎入了那点湿濡柔软的舌尖。

 

这才是第一个应该属于大人之间的正式的接吻。

 

东海感觉自己身子有些发热，他发出微弱的哼哼声脸颊通红，这个浸透了雏菊与红茶香气的吻足够深入——有着不容忽视的暧昧，以及，情色。

 

他的手往下一拍捉住的李赫宰往衣角里伸的手：“干嘛……”东海说得无辜像是真的不懂，却又用嘴唇蹭去分开始自男人嘴角留下的津液湿痕。

 

分化真的是个很神奇的分水岭，本来不懂的本来不该做的，到了时候就自然而然做出来了。

 

跨坐在男人腿上的姿势让李东海高出不少，李赫宰仰着头若有似无碰着东海的下颚，又碰了碰脖颈和露出衣领的一点点肩膀的皮肤。

 

“我的小东海明明知道的。”

 

声音因为亲吻不可避免带出了缠绵暗沉的哑，男人轻松的挣开年轻Alpha的手然后紧紧抱住他。

 

“东海，你做了个绝对称不上好的选择。”李赫宰又一次被李东海吻住，年轻人不想要在这会儿听到这个话题，他又松开了本来握住的对方手腕。

 

不免有点委屈的，李东海用惯常的撒娇口吻说：“我给你碰，你得答应和我在一起。”

 

“你应该是我的，应该和我在一起。”

 

“我不接受拒绝！”

 

“不然……”我会难过。

 

李东海一颗一颗解开自己衬衫的纽扣，仗着自己已经成年也不腼腆——他舔舔下唇

，又一次抓住李赫宰的手放在胸口：“Alpha和Alpha该怎么做？做了，就不会拒绝了吧。”

 

有时候李赫宰真的搞不清楚李东海脑子是个什么构造，他怎么就能把这话说得如此寻常？

 

“我喜欢你，想和你一直在一起。”

 

“我爱你啊，在开始的时候就好喜欢。”

 

“你该给我个回复了吧。”

 

抛开了性别伦常，他的小少年说要和他在一起，只是这一点就足够让人开心。

 

掌心之下隔着血肉是东海的心跳。

 

并不存在什么被逼迫着回答的事情发生，因为李赫宰的答案从开始就准备好了。

 

他的少年把执拗炽烈的真心放在眼里，他的少年用视线牢牢定住自己——李赫宰知道自己根本说不出任何违背心意的话。

 

“小东海。”

 

李赫宰一把把李东海抱起来放到床上，他压上去抱住少年。

 

“我也喜欢你。”

 

“爱着你。”

 

“所以，今天我们交往吧。”

 

手指顺着少年解开的衣领滑动，气氛从一种胶着的暧昧向更加成人的方向转去。

 

李赫宰歪头：“从刚才开始你的信息素就已经有些控制不住了，整个房间变得都————是你的味道。”

 

东海刚从他们交往了的喜悦中回过神来，还是感觉脸上烫得厉害，一时没反应得过来李赫宰的意思，只是含糊应了一声：“呜？”

 

“和Omega会有固定时间的发情期不一样，Alpha也有，但是更多是因为他人的信息素以及情绪场合的各种影响而产生的。”

 

“我的小东海在终于成年之后，因为太喜欢我所以第一次发情期来了吗。”

 

说得好像都是我的原因一样，隐约察觉到我的症状但是还用信息素影响着我的你，不也是罪魁祸首之一吗？

 

喉咙里发出咕噜噜奶猫似的哼唧声，李东海任着男人动作。

 

他听见男人凑在自己耳边说。

 

“做吧。”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

李东海久违地陷入了两难的窘境。

 

他侧着脸让额头滴下来的汗晕入枕面，两只手紧紧揪住身两旁的被单，手臂上面肌肉紧绷着像是要把手里的布料撕个粉碎。

 

性教育在分化之前学校里就已经统一教导过了，但是总有些涉及不到的地方，比如说是Alpha和Alpha的结合方式。

 

李赫宰有成年人的游刃有余，刚成年的小朋友却乱了节奏。

 

因为十分钟之前他故意跨在李赫宰身上解开衣服说想做，因为五分钟前李赫宰凑在他耳边说做吧……所以他才会变得这么狼狈。

 

“我们应该怎么做？”

 

李东海问，他很紧张却任由男人把自己的衬衫给脱掉露出全部的上身，然后锁骨被不轻不重的咬了一口。

 

年轻Alpha仅有的性知识无非了生理课上老师告诉的那些，连深入的接吻都能让脸红上半天，想要和李赫宰上床在这一刻更倾向于一种欲望驱使的本能，李东海没有更多的富余去思考如何去做这一个问题。

 

对于这样懵懂的李东海，李赫宰无疑是喜欢的——喜欢之余又因为他这样的柔软而产生了一点自我谴责，就好像是自己趁着小孩懵懂无知诱哄到手似的。

 

男人的手指在东海的胸口滑动着，嘴角弯着柔软的弧度，眼里能看见的都是能把人腻化掉的温柔：“你全部交给我就好，小东海，你相信我就好。”

 

李赫宰知道东海怕疼，所以他会尽可能的温柔。

 

李赫宰知道东海爱哭，他又迫不及待看见这个年轻Alpha因为欲望而濒临边缘的模样。

 

他的发情期似乎也到来了，被这个不知道控制信息素的男孩的茶香味给勾引出来的——他用一只手掐住东海的腮帮子，恶狠狠地：“小东海你得庆幸明天放假。”

 

不是威胁，也不是什么恶趣味地发言，李赫宰真诚的表示李东海明天有百分之百的可能性下不了床。

 

房间里的空气被两位Alpha的信息素酿出了像是酒精熏过那般昏沉暧昧的感觉。

 

温度逐渐上升，本来开着空调还算凉爽的室内顿时热得令人难以忍受。李东海被逼出了又奶又甜的哼声，跟着李赫宰的动作抬腰把全部的衣服全都脱了个干净。

 

两个人的衣物杂乱地混在一起落在地上纠结缠绕在一起，只是这样就有种难以说清的情色。

 

该怎么做呢？李东海又一次在想，刚才他的恋人说可以都交给他，可是自己也是有些想掌握主动的。

 

就这么注视着始终俯身在望着自己的男人，在东海终于忍不住羞恼的闭上眼睛时李赫宰终于动了。

 

牙齿扣住他的乳头，硬硬地被牙齿轻扯被舌面刷过。

 

“坏孩子。”李赫宰轻笑，他想起来刚才吻得难分难分时少年靠在身上轻蹭的样子，听起来一点都不像是好话，饱饱带着情色的调侃。

 

身体紧密的贴在一起，男人低头咬着少年的乳尖，另一边用手指细细推碾着，偶尔用指尖扣弄，弄得东海很快就不知如何是好地发出难受的声音。

 

胸口两粒乳尖被弄得肿胀挺立，硬硬地立在白净的胸口。

 

李赫宰笑着少年实在是容易害羞结果换来了个毫无杀伤力的瞪视。东海少年望着自己的前家庭教师说：“不准笑！”

 

点头。

 

“好，我不笑了。”明明从眼角都透着笑意，却还是像哄小孩一样地在逗着李东海，“不过小东海，你确定要做吗。”

 

他问。

 

“做了，就真的回不了头了。”

 

Alpha和Alpha之间违背伦常，注定不会被接受，他们却将这样拉扯一生。

 

也不知道到底懂没懂这种事情的意义，李东海只是一再的亲吻着恋人的嘴角：“难道老师你不准备对我负责？难道只是想要一夜情？那找Omega也比找我合适吧。”

 

今夜第一次的，少年用欢快又柔软的声音雀跃地说着。

 

“那我会一直缠着你的。”

 

“谁叫赫宰你要回应我！”

 

被家人娇惯着长大的李东海有着并不恼人的任性，他的语气得意洋洋，像极了比赛猫猫拳胜利的奶虎。

 

“我会一直一直缠着你的！”

 

东海被扶靠坐在床头，李赫宰抓了自己的枕头垫在了他的腰背底下：“我今晚肯定停不下来了。”

 

“反正已经放假了，没关系的！”

 

这么轻易就说出这句话的少年之后肯定会后悔的。

 

成年人的游刃有余在这会儿就完全体现了出来，李赫宰恶趣味的抬起东海的腿让他自己抱着。

 

脸红透了的少年乖乖用手抱住膝弯，两条腿折叠大敞着露出中间的一切。

 

只被少年自己碰过的阴茎高高翘着，涨地饱满圆润的龟头流着腺液在等待着纾解。

 

伸手碰上顶端，然后下滑过柱身。

 

“呜……”少年又发出了那种好像哭的声音，他仍听话地抱着腿敞开身体任由男人动作，这让李赫宰想要多欺负他的心情愈发强烈。

 

指尖最后停在紧紧闭合的穴口。

 

李赫宰看着眼睛睁得大大的少年：“等一下我要进去这里了，放松。”

 

他们又凑在一起接吻了。

 

少年回应地很是热情，主动讨好般地蹭了蹭李赫宰的脸侧。

 

低下头一口在他腿根处的软肉上留下个牙印又吮吸了几下留了个粉色的痕迹，李东海嘟起嘴似乎是在抱怨。

 

“这是吻痕嘛？”

 

他还是抱着自己膝弯打开腿的的动作，只要稍微低头就能看见大腿内侧最柔嫩的那块软肉上的深粉色痕迹。

 

“是。”

 

似乎是得到了满意的回答，东海咬住下唇露出一副似乎是羞恬的表情。

 

就是这种看起来绝对和他们现在所做的事情完全不是一个世界的表情，乍看过去就好像自己才是那个从一开始就不怀好意在做坏事的人。

 

不过正因为这样，才想让他为自己变得支离破碎的模样。

 

肯定很好看。

 

在少年紧张似乎又饱含着期盼的眼睛底下低头，张口含住了他急于想要释放的性器。

 

大概是连自己纾解都很少，舌面刷过柱身的时候李赫宰就听见少年难耐的呻吟，他似乎很想射——但是仍旧是乖乖抱着腿什么都没说。

 

心里想笑，李赫宰还是用尽自己所知道的全部技巧去给李东海做着口交。柔软的冒唇包裹住的龟头，小心的用舌尖去戳弄那个流着腺液的小孔然后把那些透明的液体全都吞进了胃里——他听见东海的声音更加地虚弱，扶着他腿根的手也能感觉到颤抖。

 

“赫宰……别……会、、”会射出来的。

 

压根没有将这句话说出口的机会，在相较于自己过分熟练的前任师长的口中忍不住泄了出来，臀瓣都开始紧张绷紧到抽搐。

 

东海仰着头望着什么都没有的天花板，他嘴张着，什么声音都没发出来只能顾得上享受射精的快感顺着脊柱向上狂涌的舒服。

 

带着口中的精液抬头凑上去，李赫宰伸出舌头让东海去看那浊涩的液体。

 

“别这样。”

 

他说。

 

明明羞怯不敢直视，却还是任由男人用舌尖将那些不好吃的液体过渡到自己的口中。

 

还没来得及多想就咽了下去。

 

“乖孩子。”李赫宰在说。

 

湿润的唇舌还在向下，路过了软下来的阴茎时还故意发出一声‘啵’的亲了下，然后继续向下用舌尖碰到了那处紧涩的穴口。

 

还残存着湿润液体的舌舔过那处充满褶皱的小口。

 

“不可以！”

 

少年的挣扎来得理所当然，他甚至不听话地放开了抱着腿的手，声音听起来都充满了湿意。李赫宰抬眸望着东海，那少年眼角通红，两只手像是受到惊吓的小老虎样握着蜷在胸口。

 

细长的腿虽然没办法被手完全地分开卡住，却还是敞开着能让李赫宰置身中间继续做着这种事情。

 

“没关系，东海……”年长者哄着少年，“别怕。”

 

舌尖舔过，实在无法钻入那么紧致的入口，李赫宰这才换上手指去探索。

 

强硬地用指尖闯入从未被探索的柔软体内，软糯的穴肉立刻裹着手指不放，李赫宰去看一脸不知如何是好的东海：“不是很期待吗，这会儿紧张？”

 

“晚了。”

 

直接下了判决书，不给少年任何乞求缓刑的机会。

 

他们再次接吻。

 

李东海这次没有给多少回应，只是把双手勾在了李赫宰的脖子上用尽心神地去放松身子。

 

他能感觉到底下那处小穴被男人的手指怎样强硬地开发，穴口被撑开了，第二支手指进入……旋转抽插，恶意地用指腹按压着湿软的穴肉。

 

“呜……”

 

微弱的泣声。

 

东海抱着李赫宰的动作更用力了。

 

“好奇怪。”

 

随着第三根手指的进入，一股轻微的疼和酸麻代替了异物感的不适。

 

少年用舌尖在李赫宰的唇瓣嘴角直到脸颊上讨好地舔来舔去：“还要。”

 

“……我给你。”

 

骤然抽去手指，小穴尚且没来得及合拢就吞下去一些凉凉的空气，还不等少年抱怨李赫宰就扶着自己的阴茎抵住那里。

 

东海咬唇不可置信地望着男人那根涨得紫红的肉茎：“好大——”

  

他在害怕。

 

李赫宰笑着对他说：“我说过我停不下来的，东海。”

 

“老师。”

 

可怜巴巴的小小老虎用手摸了摸软热的穴口，指尖又碰了下李赫宰的阴茎：“那就别停……赫宰老师，赫宰哥。”

 

他困难地动了下腰，穴口温顺地吃下去一点巨大的龟头。

 

那张泛着粉红情欲的脸霎时变得僵硬，李赫宰亲了亲他的嘴角：“我要进去了。”

 

两手握着少年紧实挺翘的臀肉揉捏，那处嫩穴就这么被自己的阴茎操入。

 

几乎是一瞬间的事情，东海哭出来了。

 

他张着嘴无声地喊着，小腹一阵一阵紧缩，透明的津液随着伸出唇瓣的舌尖流下嘴角，混着掉下来的眼泪将那张惹人疼的脸弄得脏兮兮的。

 

在被彻底进入的时候，信息素又一次不受控制地炸开，茶香浓郁到几乎苦涩，花香很好的中和了苦味。

 

李赫宰咬着东海的胸口，小心的只留下了很快就会退掉的浅粉色痕迹。他的小老虎夏天总是喜欢穿着薄薄的衬衫，一个不注意就能被人瞧见皮肤，他不愿意留下任何会让他的东海被人议论的痕迹。

 

“疼……”被抱在怀里的小老虎可怜巴巴地嘟囔着。

 

柔嫩的穴眼被粗大的肉棒操开了，第一次性爱就是这种程度，李东海感觉自己可能下次对做爱会产生阴影。

 

事实证明，大概是不会的。

 

甚至可能会上瘾。

 

最开始的怜惜温柔都在少年忍不住用腿蹭李赫宰的腰侧说想要的时候就灰飞烟灭了。

 

李赫宰恶狠狠地掐着东海的腰往里面干着，东海微弱像是幼犬的呻吟呜咽在他耳边奏着乐章，他低头咬住少年的乳首吸咬直到肿胀疼痛到了东海哭着说不要的时候才抬头再去吻他的嘴唇。

 

“东海，生理课上老师教过的吧？”

 

男人用嘴唇磨蹭少年被汗湿的鬓角。

 

“Alpha和Omega开始是一样，在进化的过程中Alpha可以孕育的器官逐渐退化萎缩，但是确实是存在过的。”

 

他的手轻轻拍了一下少年的臀肉。

 

“你说，我能顶到你的生殖腔里面吗？”

 

李东海愣住了，呆呆望着李赫宰明显就是开玩笑开黄腔的脸，一时间他连哭都忘记了只是傻愣愣打了个奶嗝。

 

“……不准！”

 

慢半拍地，他才嘟囔着开口：“都……都退化了，没有的！”

 

“总要试试才知道的不是么，我的小东海。”

 

事实证明这只是精力过分旺盛的Alpha借着‘探索’的又一次翻云覆雨。

 

就和李赫宰自己之前说过的那样，李东海明天肯定是下不来床的。


End file.
